In Love
by hpchika
Summary: Hermione was perfectly happy with her love life, until some things changed that made her realize that she must be with the wrong guy...
1. Chapter 1

In Love  
  
Hermione was perfectly happy with her love life, until some things changed that made her realize that she must be with the wrong guy...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley or any other character for that matter. The only thing I own is the plot.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione gazed out of the window of the Hogwarts express. She was watching the train race past the fields of flowers and fields of wheat, blurring them in the process. She was thinking about how this year would be her last year in Hogwarts. She sighed and tucked a strand of her, now, straight hair. The compartment door slid open and got her out of her reverie.  
  
"Hey," Ron greeted, sitting beside her.  
  
"Hi," Hermione said back, smiling.  
  
"What are you doing here alone?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione only shrugged and looked out of the window again. Ron put a hand on top of hers. "What's wrong?"  
  
She slowly turned her head to look at his hand on top of hers then she looked up at him. "What makes you think that there's something wrong?"  
  
He tightened his hold on her hand, squeezing it in the process. "I just know." He paused and gulped silently. "Is it Harry?"  
  
Hermione immediately withdrew her hand from Ron's grasp at the mention of Harry's name. "We're fine. We're just not - how do you say this - okay right now."  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked, withdrawing his hand from her lap.  
  
"Um, just some sort of fight. You know how it is," she said, shrugging as if it was nothing. At that moment, Harry walked in the compartment. He cleared his throat and Ron stood up and situated himself in front of Hermione instead. Harry sat beside her.  
  
"Hermione," Harry began, "I know you're not talking to me right now but -."  
  
"It's okay, Harry. I know you didn't really mean the things that you said. You said them out of anger. You weren't thinking rationally," Hermione interrupted.  
  
Harry nodded. "I know I wasn't. But I still want to tell you that I'm sorry. I can't believe I yelled at you," he said quietly, bowing his head down. Hermione touched his chin and lifted his face. She smiled. "Don't feel so bad about it. I forgive you."  
  
Harry grinned. "I love you." Hermione smiled back and Harry's face descended down on hers and their lips met. Ron looked away and out of the window to keep from seeing them be mushy with each other. Hermione pulled away shortly after.  
  
"Can I look now?" Ron asked impatiently.  
  
Hermione and Harry chuckled. "Sure you can, Ron," Harry said, grinning.  
  
"Can we be happy now then? No more fights?" Ron continued.  
  
"No more fights," Harry said reassuringly, bringing Hermione's hand to his lips.  
  
**  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Ginny yelled through the crowd.  
  
Hermione looked around to see where the voice was coming from. But she knew who it was. Ginny. She'd know her voice anywhere. Ever since 5th year, they had become really close friends. The type of friends that tell each other everything. Of course it was very convenient for both of them, since they were both girls and they could gossip endlessly about Harry, Ron and all the other guys around. Suddenly, she spotted a flash of long red hair.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione waved.  
  
Ginny saw her and went over immediately. "Hey," she said breathlessly. "I didn't see you on the train."  
  
"Yeah. Where were you?" Hermione asked, an eyebrow raised. "With a friend, I presume?"  
  
Ginny's cheeks turned pink. "Actually, it was with friends."  
  
"Yeah?" Hermione asked, her eyebrow still raised.  
  
"Hermione, you know Michael and I were over ages ago," Ginny said. "Besides, I've got my sights set on someone else."  
  
"Who?" Hermione asked, her ears perking up. "Is he cute?"  
  
"Oh, he's not just cute. He's hot," Ginny corrected.  
  
"So who is it?"  
  
"Look over there," Ginny pointed casually over to her right. Hermione looked casually and saw none other than Draco Malfoy. She shrugged and craned her neck.  
  
"There's no one there," Hermione said.  
  
"Are you blind?"  
  
"You mean to tell me...?" Ginny nodded. "What?! Why?!"  
  
"As I said, he's hot," Ginny said as if it was nothing.  
  
"Are you crazy? Malfoy?" Hermione repeated with much disbelief. "Do you know what kind of person he is?"  
  
"Calm down, Hermione. He's not as bad as you think. I've talked to him before and he's really nice. Actually, I was with him on the way here."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Just trust me on this, Hermione. I wouldn't say he's nice if he wasn't."  
  
Hermione nodded. "If you say so. I'm just warning you, if Ron finds out about this... You'll know what'll happen."  
  
"I know. That's why it's going to be our little secret," Ginny said, smiling sweetly.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine."  
  
They walked towards the castle and began going up the steps.  
  
"So how are you and Harry going? I heard you got into a fight," Ginny said.  
  
"We're okay now. He said sorry while we were on the train," Hermione replied.  
  
"What happened, anyway? What did you fight about?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh, the usual 'you don't have time for me' kind of thing," Hermione answered. "It was a stupid fight really."  
  
Ginny sighed. "Guys can be so stupid sometimes. I should know."  
  
"Yeah. For something as stupid as a Quidditch match..." Hermione said, trailing off meaningfully. Ginny nodded at this.  
  
"So where's your boyfriend and my brother?" Ginny asked.  
  
"They went ahead. I don't know. Some sort of start of the year meeting for the team. I think Ron and Harry are a bit too excited to start," Hermione said.  
  
"Geez. I know what you mean," Ginny agreed.  
  
They reached the Great Hall and proceeded to their seats, finding Harry and Ron already gobbling down their food with much irritation to others.  
  
"You guys act like you haven't eaten for day," Ginny commented as she sat down beside Ron.  
  
"Well... I'm feeling really hungry," Ron said, biting on an apple pie.  
  
Harry paused from his eating and turned as Hermione sat down beside him. "Hey," he said, smiling. "What took you so long?" he asked, putting an arm around her waist.  
  
"I had to look for Ginny. Then we had a chat," Hermione said, scooting closer to him.  
  
Ron watched them, a stony look in his eyes. Suddenly he stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"To bed," he answered flatly. Harry and Hermione looked at him, confused.  
  
"But what about your food?" Ginny asked again.  
  
"I lost my apetite." With this he hurriedly left the Great Hall.  
  
"Is something bothering him?" Hermione asked Harry when Ron had gone.  
  
Harry only shrugged. "I don't know. Everything was fine a moment ago."  
  
"Maybe he just felt sick or something," Hermione said, trying to justify what Ron did.  
  
"Probably tired," Ginny suggested as she gulped down her pumpkin juice.  
  
**  
  
Hermione went up to the common room alone. Harry had some business to attend to with his other teammates and Ginny had a meeting with Malfoy. She shook her head. She just hoped that Ginny knew what she was getting herself into. She uttered the password and walked in. She was met with a room that had only Ron in it. He was seated by the fire, concentrated. She slowly walked over to him and sat beside him.  
  
"Hey," she said, almost in a whisper. Ron looked at her, his eyes not focusing clearly. "Ron, are you alright?" She rested her hand on his arm. He looked away and at the fire again.  
  
"I'm fine," he said softly.  
  
"Why did you leave so early a while ago?"  
  
"I told you I lost my appetite."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
It took a long time for Ron to answer. Then he said, "I don't know." 


	2. Chapter 2

In Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley or any other character for that matter. The only thing I own is the plot.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hey mate, what's up with you?" Harry asked Ron. Ron merely shook his head. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive," Ron replied monotonously.  
  
"You've been really quiet for days," Harry continued.  
  
"I said I'm fine," Ron repeated, this time more heatedly.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Okay."  
  
They walked quietly back towards the school. They just had Quidditch practice and they were all dirty and a bit muddy from practice. As soon as they reached the school grounds, Harry saw Hermione sitting on one of the benches, reading a book, waiting for him. He turned to Ron. "I'll go ahead. My girl's waiting for me," he said, grinning widely. He didn't wait for Ron to answer. He just jogged off towards her.  
  
Ron stopped walking and watched Hermione look up as Harry went up to her. She smiled as she stood up and hugged him even though he was dirty all over. Ron scowled a bit, looked away and trudged back to the castle.  
  
**  
  
"How was practice?" Hermione asked as they walked back to the castle. Harry had his one arm around her shoulders, while his other hand was holding his Firebolt.  
  
"Terrible," Harry answered.  
  
"Terrible? Why?"  
  
"It seemed like no one practiced that much over the summer. I feel like we're starting over with drills or maybe the team is just off today. Ron, in particular, had a low performance," Harry explained. "I don't understand why. I mean, Ron has improved immensely since his first game and well..." He shrugged.  
  
Hermione stopped walking and faced Harry, a worried expression on her face. "You're not going to throw him off the team, are you?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Hermione?" Harry said, chuckling a bit. He held her on her shoulders. "I'm not going to throw him off the team. His performance may not be good now, but he's the best there is. I'm not just going to chuck him off because of one lousy practice." Hermione looked down, nodding and letting out a sigh of relief. "You thought I was going to throw him out?"  
  
"Well... yeah. I know you really want to win and -," Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, as much as I want to win, that wouldn't be the way. As I said, Ron's good at being keeper and everyone has off days," Harry said, reassuring her.  
  
Hermione nodded and smiled slightly. "I - I was just worried."  
  
"Well, don't be," Harry assured her.  
  
**  
  
"What's up with you?" Ginny asked as Ron paced around the Gryffindor common room. There was no one around. Everyone was downstairs having dinner. Ron stayed behind and Ginny, sensing that something was wrong with her brother, stayed behind, too.  
  
"Nothing," Ron grumbled, continuing to pace around the room.  
  
"You're going to burn a hole through the floor," Ginny said. Ron looked at her and sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace. "So... what are you so upset about?"  
  
"Nothing," Ron repeated.  
  
"Well, why are you so aggravated? You can't be acting like this for no reason at all," Ginny said reasonably. "Or are you telling me that you're losing your mind?"  
  
"I'm not losing my mind, Gin. I'm just upset because I can't do anything about something," he explained. "It's frustrating me."  
  
"Then do something about it," she said.  
  
"I can't. It won't be right," he said.  
  
"Then don't do something about it."  
  
"If I don't, well... I'll keep on being like this."  
  
"Ron, what do you want to do?" Ginny asked crossly.  
  
"I want to do something about it. But doing so would affect a lot of things and I don't want that," Ron explained.  
  
"So you're just going to sit and let whatever you're feeling go to waste? It's obvious you're feeling very strongly about this and well... I'd hate to see you so worked up for nothing," Ginny said. "Please! Just do something about it."  
  
"Fine. I will."  
  
**  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!"  
  
Hermione turned around to see who was calling her. As soon as she saw that it was Ron, she smiled widely and went over to him. "Ron! Hi! What is it?"  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you," Ron said. "I assume Harry told you about our last practice." He shifted his bag on his shoulder and ran a hand through his flaming, red hair. Hermione bit her lip and looked uncertainly at him. "It's okay. You can tell me. What did he say?"  
  
"Everyone has off days, Ron. It's acceptable, what happened," Hermione said. "Besides, there are other practice days. It'll be better." She smiled at him again and touched his arm. "It will get better."  
  
Ron smiled back at her. "I know it will because you said so." Despite herself, Hermione turned a bit pink and felt pleased.  
  
"Well, it's true," Hermione said. "It will get better."  
  
Ron smiled. "It will. So are you going anywhere with Harry today?"  
  
"No. He's off somewhere. Why?"  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me," Ron said, shrugging. "Just to take a walk or something. It's only if you want to." He was beginning to stutter. Hermione smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Of course I'd go to Hogsmeade with you, silly," Hermione said. "I'm surprised you even had to ask. We're best friends." She took Ron's hand. "Let's go now."  
  
Surprised by Hermione's sudden gesture, he followed her outside of the castle. They walked to Hogsmeade, enjoying the calm and soothing breeze that greeted them. They walked around hand-in-hand around the place, looking through the windows of the shop and laughing with each other. Then after a while of walking around, they decided to go to Three Broomsticks to take a rest and have some Butterbeer. Ron ordered the drinks, while Hermione looked for a table. She chose the one in the corner of the place, so that they could have some privacy. Ron brought the drinks over and sat across Hermione. They drank quietly for a while.  
  
"Thank you for taking me to Hogsmeade today, Ron," Hermione said gratefully. "It made my day."  
  
Ron smiled. "Anything for you, Hermione. Anything." 


	3. Chapter 3

In Love  
  
Thank you for all the wonderful people who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley or any other character for that matter. The only thing I own is the plot.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When Hermione got back from Hogsmeade, she was met by an angry Harry. He'd been looking for her all afternoon, but didn't find her.  
  
"Where did you go?" Harry asked, irritated.  
  
"We went to Hogsmeade and -," Hermione began.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry interrupted her.  
  
"Well, Ron and I -."  
  
"So it's Ron and I now, is it?"  
  
"Harry, we only -."  
  
"I don't want to talk now," Harry said and walked away. Hermione watched him walk away, a pained look on her face. Harry hasn't always been like that. But after a couple of months of being together... he changed. He didn't take the time to listen anymore. He would always assume that he was right. She couldn't understand why it would be so hard for him to listen, even to her. She sighed and decided to go the Great Hall for dinner. Maybe they could talk there.  
  
But when she got there, Harry wasn't nowhere to be seen. He wasn't at the Gryffindor table and no one has seen him. She sat down at her usual place and looked at the empty seat beside her, Harry's seat. Ginny noticed her melancholic state and sat down beside her.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Guess," Hermione said blandly, picking up her fork and playing with the food on her plate.  
  
"What happened this time?" Ginny asked, knowing whom she meant.  
  
"Ron and I... we went to Hogsmeade just to take a walk and stuff, then he blew off saying that I didn't tell him and... I think he's jealous of Ron," Hermione explained. "Which is really stupid because Ron and I are only friends."  
  
"Well, you know how boyfriends can be," Ginny said soothingly. "Don't worry. I'm sure Harry will come around."  
  
"Yeah. And then he'll make some reason to fight again. It's always the same thing," Hermione said. "And I'm getting tired of it," she added more quietly.  
  
"What are you saying, Hermione?" Ginny asked carefully. She didn't want to think that they might be breaking up so soon. They've only been together a year and well... she just didn't want them to break up. But Hermione didn't answer. For she, too, didn't know the answer.  
  
**  
  
Hermione was in the common room, doing some advanced reading for History of Magic when two hands covered her eyes. Her hands flew up to her eyes, trying to uncover them. "Who is this?" she squealed.  
  
"Guess," the voice said in her ear. Hermione was filled with excitement. She smiled as she touched the hands that covered her eyes, trying to figure out who it was. "Well?" the voice said again.  
  
"Ron?" Her eyes were immediately uncovered and she looked up to see Ron standing there, his grin reaching his ears. "I knew it was you."  
  
"How?" Ron asked, sitting beside her, pouting.  
  
"Simple. You're my best friend," she said, smiling and touching his arm. "Did you come from practice?"  
  
"Nah. Practice was cancelled," Ron explained.  
  
"It was? Why?" Hermione asked. She faced him, a look of surprise on her face.  
  
"Harry cancelled it at the last minute," Ron said, shrugging. "I think he wasn't in the mood. He looked very upset at something. He's been like that for days."  
  
"It's my fault," Hermione admitted.  
  
Ron stared at her. "How can it be your fault?"  
  
"I didn't tell him that we were going to Hogsmeade that day that we went and he was looking for me. I should've told him where we were going so that -," Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, that isn't your fault," Ron said.  
  
"Yes it is," Hermione said.  
  
"You mean you have to tell him where you're going all the time?" Ron asked in disbelief.  
  
"He worries about me, Ron. I shouldn't have let him worry," Hermione said. "And now... we're fighting again and it's because of me. I shou -."  
  
"Listen to me," Ron said, grabbing her by the shoulders. "It's not your fault. You don't have a fault in this. You decided to have some time with other people and that's okay." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and tilted her face towards him. "Alright?" Hermione merely looked down.  
  
"I don't know, Ron. I want Harry to be happy and well... he isn't too happy now," she said, biting her lip from worry.  
  
"What about your happiness, Hermione? Isn't that important, too?" Ron pointed out.  
  
**  
  
Hermione stayed in the dorms the next Saturday morning. She still couldn't think properly on the subject of Harry, his happiness and her own happiness as well. What Ron said kept her thinking and thinking and still thinking... non-stop.  
  
She had always liked Harry. Harry has always been the guy who stood up for her, understood her and helped her through everything she went through. He was the friend who you know would always be there. But Hermione had never really been in love with Harry before, or rather he wasn't the first guy she's loved. Don't get her wrong. She loves Harry, but it was because he had loved her and promised to make her happy first before the guy she really loved ever did anything. The guy she was hoping would feel the same way about her had sent some really confusing hints that she didn't know what to make off. And now... being with Harry, which she thought would be a dream since Harry is the boy who lived and since he's one if the best there is, is so different from what she expected it to be. Everything was fine during the first few months and then they began fighting all the time. Fighting about really stupid and shallow things like she had no time for him and things like not telling him where she went.  
  
Hermione sighed as she laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Everyone kept telling her how lucky she was because she was Harry Potter's girl friend. The Harry Potter. She was lucky because Harry was strong and courageous, that he would protect her from harm. She wouldn't cry because Harry was a good guy. He would never hurt her. Tears rolled down the side of her cheeks. If they only knew what she's going through now, they would be surprised. Because all those things they said used to be true, but not anymore. Not anymore. Suddenly, a knock echoed and Ginny's voice came through. "Hermione? Hermione, are you in here?" When no one answered, she knocked again. "Hermione? Everyone's been looking for you. Harry's been looking for you. He says he wants to apologize." She paused as if listening for any sign of movement. "Hermione, please open the door. I know you're in here."  
  
Hermione finally opened the door and Ginny walked in immediately seeing Hermione's tear-streaked face. "What's wrong? What happened, Hermione?" Ginny pulled her to one of the beds and they both sat down. Ginny faced her and held her hand. "Hermione, what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know if I'm happy anymore, Gin," Hermione said hoarsely. She wiped the tears off her face and tucked a strands of her hair behind both ears. "I don't -."  
  
"What are you not happy about anymore?" Ginny asked carefully. She hoped it wasn't about her relationship with Harry, but she had a strong feeling that it was. "Hermione?"  
  
"All we do is fight. We fight about everything, even the simplest things. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how to act because I don't know if that will make him happy or not," Hermione said, clearly frustrated. "I just... I want to be happy, Ginny. This relationship used to make me happy. It used to be perfect, but now... I don't know. It's changed."  
  
"Not everything's perfect, Hermione," Ginny reminded her. "What if this is just one of those trials in your relationship? Don't you think it would be better if you talk this out?"  
  
"Sure. He'll say sorry and I'll forgive him, then we're happy again. And then, it will happen all over again. The process repeats and repeats itself. I'm tired of this. I want to be relaxed. Do you know how long it is since..." She shook her head. "Nevermind."  
  
"Hermione, tell me. How long was it since you've what?"  
  
"Harry's never really been the expressive type of person, but he tries to show me that he cares. But lately, there's been nothing. I guess, it's because he's busy all the time, but ever since we started school this year, he's been different," Hermione said. "Now, I can't help but think if there's someone else."  
  
"Don't think that. Harry loves you. I know he does because I can see it in him. Maybe he's a little busy. Please, Hermione, don't break up with him yet. Why don't you see if it gets better and you decide," Ginny said.  
  
The door burst open and Ron walked in. He saw Hermione and Ginny sitting on one of the beds. He walked over to them and kneeled in front of Hermione. "Hey, are you alright? You've been in here all morning." Hermione didn't say anything so he turned to Ginny.  
  
"She and Harry are having problems again," Ginny supplied.  
  
"Hermione, you know we'll help you through this, right?" Ron said, holding both of her hands. "We'll help you through this."  
  
"But I don't want to go through this. Not anymore," Hermione said. 


	4. Chapter 4

In Love  
  
Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley or any other character for that matter. The only thing I own is the plot.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Hermione," Parvati called. Hermione turned around and smiled as she saw Parvati and Lavender approaching her. She shifted her bag on her shoulder and flipped her hair.  
  
"Hi Parvati, Lavender! What's up?" Hermione said cheerfully. The two girls looked at each other warily then smiled at Hermione uncertainly. She noticed their worried expressions. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Well, that's what we were going to ask you, Hermione," Lavender said. She glanced at Parvati then continued, "Um, we haven't seen you and Harry together lately. Are you guys broken up?" Hermione's smile faltered and she looked away, trying to hide what she's really feeling. "Hermione, if there's anything we can do..."  
  
"Yeah. You know we're just here," Parvati added, worried.  
  
Hermione looked at them both, straight in the eye. "We're not broken up. Harry's just a little busy lately with everything that he's doing. We're fine." She managed a smile.  
  
Both Lavender and Parvati breathed a sigh of relief. They smiled at her. "We are so glad to hear that," Lavender said. "I thought for a moment that you guys have broken up. I was so worried. I mean, I could see how happy you guys are when you're together. It would be a waste if you guys broke up."  
  
"Yeah," Parvati added. "You guys are so perfect for each other that it would be weird if you weren't together anymore. And I can see how much Harry loves you. You really are lucky, Hermione." Hermione smiled at them. She felt sort of pleased with all the praises that they had given to her and her relationship with Harry.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said. "I'm happy with him."  
  
"Of course you are," Parvati said. "Who wouldn't be happy with Harry?" Hermione casually looked down at this.  
  
"Well... I have to go," Hermione said. "I still have something to do. But thanks for all the things you said. It means a lot to me."  
  
"You're welcome," Lavender said, giving her a quick hug. Hermione gave her a small smile and walked down the hall away from them.  
  
Hermione was hurrying so much that she bumped into someone which made her books scatter on the marble floor. She immediately stooped down to gather her things. "I'm sorry," said a familiar voice. Hermione looked up and gasped a little. "Hermione, I'm sorry."  
  
"Harry..." He stood up with all her books. Hermione stood up, too and just looked at him. He held her books in his arm and reached out to hold her hand. Hermione looked down at her hand being held by Harry's. "Hermione... please listen to me."  
  
"Harry, I -."  
  
"Please!" Harry insisted, squeezing her hand a little. Hermione nodded. "Hermione, I love you. You know that, right?" Hermione nodded again, her eyes beginning to tear up. "I know I haven't been the best boyfriend lately and I have no excuse for that. But it will get better, Hermione. I want you to know that I'm going to do my best to make everything better. But I'll understand if you want to break up..." He trailed away, looking at her with remorse. He lifted her hand and kissed it softly. "I love you."  
  
Tears were now streaming down Hermione's cheeks. "Harry... who ever told you that I wanted to break up?" Harry pulled Hermione to him and hugged her tight, dropping her books in the process. She cried as Harry hugged her and kissed her head. How could have she thought of breaking up with Harry? He loves her! "I love you, Harry."  
  
**  
  
Ron watched as Harry and Hermione hugged and made up with each other in the hallway. He looked away and rested his back on the wall. He closed his eyes tight shut, trying to be calm for his sake. He knew from the start that it was pointless to hope for anything more with Hermione. She loves Harry and he can't change that. He could never make Hermione love him.  
  
He opened his eyes and straightened himself out. He ran a hand through his hair and went the opposite way of where Harry and Hermione were. He decided to go ahead to the Great Hall. It was almost dinner and now would be a good time to drown himself in food. When he arrived at the Great Hall, Ginny was already there. He sat down beside her and waited for the food to appear.  
  
"Ron, have you heard?" Ginny said excitedly.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, pretending not to know. But of course he knew.  
  
"Harry and Hermione are okay now," Ginny said, smiling widely. "They made up just a moment ago."  
  
"Really?" Ron said. He looked around. "Where's the food? I'm hungry." Ginny stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"That's all you can say?" she scolded. Ron looked at her and shrugged.  
  
"Well, what do you want me to say?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Something like how you're happy that they're okay."  
  
"I'm happy they're okay."  
  
"That's it?!"  
  
"I'm hungry, okay?" Ron said, his temper rising. "I'm happy they're okay. I've never been happier in my life. Is that okay with you?" Ginny looked away from him and stared at her plate. She couldn't understand why he was acting this way.  
  
Harry and Hermione arrived shortly after, holding each other's hands, both looking very happy. Ginny smiled warmly at them. "So how's it going guys?" she asked, helping herself with some stew.  
  
"Great," Harry answered, looking at Hermione and squeezing her hand.  
  
"Never been better," Hermione added, looking back at Harry and squeezing his hand back.  
  
**  
  
"Well, what do you feel now that you didn't break up with him?" Ginny asked Hermione as they went through their homeworks.  
  
"Happy and relieved," Hermione answered, looking at her. "I can't believe I actually considered breaking up with him. I've never been happier in my life." She grinned. It's been a week and a half since Harry promised that everything will be better. And so far, everything was better.  
  
"Harry does love you, you know. So there's really no reason for break ups and stuff," Ginny said. "And it's obvious that you love him, too."  
  
"Of course I love him," Hermione said. "I wouldn't have agreed to be his girlfriend if I didn't." She looked around. "Where's Ron? I haven't seen him since..."  
  
"Since you got back with Harry," Ginny finished for her. "I know. That's brother of mine has been acting weird. I don't understand why. It's probably PMS or something." Hermione burst into laughter and Harry arrived in time to hear this.  
  
"Hey," Harry said, kissing Hermione on the cheek, "what's so funny?"  
  
"Ginny said that Ron's probably PMSing," Hermione said, giggling.  
  
"Yeah. I've thought of that, too," Harry said, chuckling. "He's been very off lately. I don't know why."  
  
"You noticed it, too?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah, during practices. But I don't see him much anymore. He usually hangs out with Dean and Seamus," Harry said, shrugging.  
  
"I wonder why," Hermione said. "I haven't talked to him for days now, too. It seems like he's avoiding us." She bit her lip from worry. "Do you think it's something that we did? Maybe... maybe we're ignoring him or something." Harry looked at her as if thinking about what she said.  
  
"You guys haven't been ignoring him," Ginny said, jumping in. "He's the one who has the problem. He's been like this for quite some time, so I don't think it's you two. Maybe it's something else. I'll try to find out." 


	5. Chapter 5

In Love  
  
Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley or any other character for that matter. The only thing I own is the plot.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Ron, come on," Ginny pleaded. "You know there's more to your angry moods. Just tell me what's wrong." She followed him around the common room. He was pacing again, as usual, like the way he does when he's upset about something. It was a good thing that he didn't yell like he does before or Ginny would have left him alone.  
  
"I told you, Gin, nothing's wrong," Ron said darkly. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to keep his cool and not do anything stupid. It was good that there was no one in the common room, for everything was out in Hogsmeade, because he didn't want anyone to know that he was acting this way.  
  
"It's no use lying coz I know something's bothering you. And that something has been bothering you ever since the school year started," Ginny said, sitting on the couch and gesturing with her hand. Ron stopped walking suddenly and looked at her. "How did you know?" he asked, staring at her. She was startled by this sudden improvement, but regained her composure. "It was obvious," she said simply. Ron sat down beside her and ran a hand through his hair again.  
  
"Ron, please, what's wrong?" Ginny asked softly and pleadingly. "I hate seeing you like this." She paused. "Is it Lavender?" Ron turned his head towards her and snorted.  
  
"Lavender?" he repeated.  
  
Ginny turned a bit red. "Well, I mean, you used to like her..."  
  
"That was a small crush, Gin. How can you think that I'd be acting like this because of a small thing such as that?"  
  
"It could've grown," she said uncertainly.  
  
"No, it's not because of Lavender."  
  
"Then what is it about?" Ginny said, beginning to get frustrated.  
  
Ron sighed. "I can't tell you, Gin. As much as I want to, I can't. It would cause too much ripples to everyone. Besides, I can handle it."  
  
"Yeah, right," Ginny replied, snorting. "This is what you call handling it?"  
  
"Yeah. I can't just do something about it, Gin. It would cause confusion with most people... and pain to others."  
  
After a while, Ginny finally nodded. "Okay. I understand you can't tell me. But if there comes a time that you need to talk to someone about it, I'm here."  
  
Ron smiled gratefully at her. He knew that Ginny is one person whom he knew would always be there for him no matter what. He put an arm around her and kissed her on the head. "Thanks."  
  
**  
  
"Ron!" Hermione called as loud as she can, for Ron was walking towards the Quidditch field and he was already far away. Luckily, Ron heard her and immediately turned to around to see Hermione running towards him, grinning. "Ron," she said, slightly out of breath.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said, "what are you doing here?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I was just walking around and well. I saw you. Are you going to practice?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron answered slowly. "Is there a problem? Did you and Harry fight?"  
  
"N - no," Hermione replied, taken a back. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"Nothing," Ron said, shrugging.  
  
"So, um, I guess I'll go ahead. You still have to practice," Hermione said, smiling a little. "I'll just catch up with you later."  
  
"Aren't you going to watch Harry practice?"  
  
"Well."  
  
Ron chuckled. "You don't have to. I know you have a lot to do."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Quidditch isn't really something that I enjoy, you know that."  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll see you later then."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Ron watched Hermione walk away thinking that that could've been his chance to tell her.  
  
**  
  
After Quidditch practice, some of the members of the team suddenly decided to bring in some Butterbeer from Hogsmeade and drink to a successful match. Harry didn't want to join them at first, but eventually gave in to the insistent cheers of his teammates.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was in the common room, waiting for Harry to arrive from practice. She was trying to do her essay for Arithmancy but couldn't concentrate because it was past 7 o'clock and yet Harry still wasn't there.  
  
The portrait opened and Hermione looked up, hoping it was Harry. It was Ron. Hermione sighed, disappointed.  
  
"Hey," Ron said, nodding at her. "Still working?"  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said, nodding. "Where's Harry?"  
  
"Field. They're having a small party over there," Ron said.  
  
"What party?"  
  
"Just a good luck party for tomorrow. Some other Gryffindors are there. Why don't you join them?"  
  
"I didn't know there was a party," Hermione said, a bit upset, fixing her stuff on the desk. "Will you come with me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
So Ron accompanied Hermione towards the Quidditch field tents. Hermione could here the rowdy cheers and yells of the students. She wondered if Harry was also drunk like the rest of the students.  
  
When they entered the tent, the first thing Hermione saw was Harry sitting down on one of the benches. It looked like he was talking animatedly to someone, but she couldn't be too sure because she was only seeing a part of Harry.  
  
"Excuse me," she said politely to the person who was blocking her view. But as soon as the view was cleared, she stopped in her tracks. Ron immediately held Hermione's hand and squeezed it.  
  
She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened it again. It really was real. Harry was really there, sitting down and kissing Parvati passionately.  
  
**  
  
People were cheering loudly for them and Harry felt wonderful about it. He always liked the attention even if he never admitted it. But then, suddenly, the whole place became quiet. The cheering was gone. He pulled away from Parvati and looked around.  
  
"Hey, what's --?" But Harry was cut off by a gasp from Parvati. He followed her gaze and saw Hermione standing there, tears in her eyes, with Ron by her side, looking angry. He stood up and walked towards them. "Hermione -." Hermione turned her back on him and hurriedly left the tent. "Ron, you know I -."  
  
"You're a bastard, Harry! I don't know how you can do such a thing to her," Ron said calmly, but angrily and hurried after Hermione out of the tent.  
  
Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I can't believe." He sighed.  
  
"Harry." Parvati began. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault, Parvati. I shouldn't have. It's my fault. What have I done?"  
  
**  
  
"Hermione!" Ron called. "Hermione, wait! Hermione." He grabbed her arm, making her stop.  
  
"Do I deserve that, Ron? After everything's that's happened, after all he's said." Hermione sobbed.  
  
"Of course you don't deserve that," Ron said, hugging her. "Harry didn't respect you and you have every right to be mad at him."  
  
Hermione sobbed on his chest. "I can't believe he'd do this to me. He told me he loved me."  
  
"Ssh. It's okay," Ron said soothingly.  
  
"It is not okay, Ron!" Hermione said, pushing him back angrily. "No matter how many times people say that it's okay, it's not! People think that I'm so lucky that I'm Harry's girlfriend because he's the perfect guy. Well, guess what? He's not." She shook her head. "I can't believe I fell for him of all people."  
  
"Hermione, maybe Harry didn't mean it," Ron said, forcing himself to do the right thing and get them back together.  
  
"Did you see how he kissed her?!"  
  
"I - I did."  
  
"Then what are you defending him for?"  
  
"Harry might've been drunk."  
  
"I don't care. I'm never forgetting this. Ever." With this, Hermione walked back towards the castle.  
  
Ron, not knowing what to do, returned to the tent, where everyone was just now sitting down and talking about what just happened. Harry saw him enter and stood up to talk to Ron.  
  
"Ron, where's -?" But Harry didn't finished because Ron hit him hard on the face and fell on the floor. Harry felt his lip and saw blood. He stood up slowly, his temper starting to rise. "Ron, you know I didn't mean it."  
  
"Yeah. But you still did it. You don't know how much you've hurt her," Ron said. "You've hurt her before and she forgave you. How do you think she's taking this right now?"  
  
"She'll forgive me. I know she will," Harry said, trying his best to believe it.  
  
"I won't be so sure if I were you." 


	6. Chapter 6

In Love  
  
Wow! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley or any other character for that matter. The only thing I own is the plot.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Hermione didn't speak to Harry for almost three weeks. She couldn't bear seeing him and remembering all that he did. She couldn't even stand Parvati, who was supposedly her friend. But, of course, things change.  
  
Ginny and Ron supported her throughout the whole ordeal. They were always there with her and always made an effort to cheer her up. Ron had been extra sweet to her. He was always bringing her surprises like flowers or chocolates. She smiled at the thought as she walked towards their Transfiguration classroom. When she entered, the room became quiet. She looked around and saw that most of her classmates were looking at her. She ignored them and proceeded to her seat. When she got there, she suddenly understood why they were all looking at her. There were about three dozens of red roses on her desk and she had a feeling she knew from whom they were from. She carefully put them all on the floor and sat down on her desk. Susan Bones immediately sat beside her.  
  
"Hey," Susan said quietly.  
  
"It's from Harry, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. He put it there earlier."  
  
"Well, you can tell him it won't change a thing. But, of course, I love the flowers," Hermione said plainly.  
  
"Aren't you going to forgive him?" Susan asked carefully. "I mean, Harry's really sorry. He's been distancing himself from Parvati and Parvati's been subject to much hate and ridicule from among students."  
  
"Well, tell them they can be together freely and that I don't really care what they do to each other," Hermione replied.  
  
"Guys! Professor McGonagall won't be here today. She said she has some important things to attend to. So we can all go now," Dean announced.  
  
As Hermione stood up, she turned to Susan. "Oh. To your question, I've forgiven him a long time ago."  
  
**  
  
"I heard about the flowers," Ginny said to her once she saw Hermione in the hallways. "What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing," she replied. "What am I supposed to do?"  
  
Ginny shrugged. "What did Ron say?"  
  
"I don't know. He wasn't there earlier," Hermione answered. "Come to think of it, where is he?"  
  
**  
  
Ron was in the common room. He deliberately skipped Transfiguration because he didn't want to see Hermione smile at the flowers then run back to Harry's arms. Everything was fine the way it is, but he knew that he couldn't stop Hermione from forgiving Harry and being with him again.  
  
The portrait opened and Ginny walked in with Hermione.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.  
  
"Transfiguration's been cancelled. What are you doing here? Why weren't you in class?" Hermione asked back.  
  
"I, uh, wasn't feeling well," Ron answered lamely.  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Well, have you heard about the flowers Harry left for Hermione in class?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron said carefully. "So are you guys back together?" Ginny noticed that there was bitterness in his tone.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No."  
  
"No?" Ron asked, surprised and happy. Ginny noticed this, too.  
  
"No. I'm not getting back with him ever, Ron," Hermione said simply. "We're just not meant to be."  
  
Ron grinned. "What did you do with the flowers?"  
  
"I left it there," Hermione said, giggling. "If it were from someone else, I would've died in joy. You know how much I love flowers."  
  
"Yeah. Too bad for Harry, though," Ginny said, sighing. "Are you sure you're not going to forgive him?"  
  
"What are you guys talking about? I've forgiven him already," Hermione said. "But talking to him would take some time." She sat down on the couch beside Ron and sighed.  
  
They stayed quiet for a while, when suddenly the common room portrait opened and Dean, Seamus and Neville walked in carrying the three dozens of roses. Hermione stood up as she saw them walk in.  
  
"Why did you bring that here?" Hermione demanded, hand on hip. There was a reason she left them in the Transfiguration room.  
  
"Don't get mad at us, Hermione," Seamus said at once. "We just brought these here on orders."  
  
"Orders from whom?" she asked.  
  
"Harry, ma'am," Neville croaked. He still felt afraid whenever Hermione would get upset. "He told us to bring these here."  
  
"Yeah and he has a message for you, too," Dean added, handing Hermione a white envelope.  
  
Hermione slowly got the envelope from Dean. She glanced at Ginny and Ron before opening it.  
  
My dearest Hermione, There are only two things I would like to tell you. It's that I love you and that I'm sorry that I did what I did. I don't know what came over me to do such a thing. I want you to know that I love you with my whole heart and that would never change even if you realize that you don't want me back anymore.  
  
I will love you forever.  
  
Harry  
  
Hermione took a deep breath as she folded the letter and returned it in its envelope. Dean took a step forward, a bit cautiously. "Uh, Hermione, we were told to ask you what your reply is."  
  
She didn't answer at once. "Tell him. tell him that I said thank you for the flowers." She managed a small smile as her gaze turned to the roses. "They're lovely." She turned to Dean. "As for this," she continued, referring to the letter. "I don't really have anything to say." Dean, Seamus and Neville turned around and prepared to leave the common room. "Uh guys," Hermione said, making them face her. "I'm really sorry."  
  
"For what?" Seamus asked.  
  
"For being dragged into this mess. And thanks," she said.  
  
Dean, Seamus and Neville smiled. "No problem, Herm," Dean said. "Anything for you." With this, the three guys left.  
  
**  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
She turned around at the sound of her name. She immediately regretted doing so because she saw Harry approaching her hurriedly. She had been successfully avoiding Harry for three weeks. She wasn't about to fail now. "Hermione." he repeated, almost breathless.  
  
"Yes?" she replied indifferently. Hermione saw the confusion and hurt cross his face and she felt a bit bad for being so cold to him when he's been trying his best to make up for what he did.  
  
"I just. we haven't talked for so long," Harry began, clearly not knowing what to say.  
  
"I know," she said, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"Are you still angry at me?"  
  
"What do you think?" she asked back mildly.  
  
Harry looked down at the floor. "I don't know, Hermione. Ginny told me that you've forgiven me, but."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But you're still so distant. I can't. I can't reach you anymore."  
  
Hermione could hear the morose in his voice and her heart softened to his plea. "Harry, you just have to understand that. from now on, friendship is all I'll ever have to offer you. I know it's hard," she added, seeing Harry's head droop down. "But this is the way it has to be. Things have changed."  
  
"I'm really sorry, Hermione. I'm really, really sorry. If I could turn back the time, I would."  
  
"But you can't," she said. She reached out and touched his cheek. "You're the first man I've ever loved, Harry. Nothing will change that."  
  
"But I'm not going to be the last," he added sadly.  
  
"C'mon, Harry, are we going to loom in this forever?" Hermione asked lightly, completely forgiving him. "Let's forget about this and move on."  
  
"That's easy for you to say," he said glumly.  
  
"Please! Do this for us," Hermione pleaded. "Even if we're not together anymore, we're still friends. And that's something I wouldn't ever want to lose."  
  
Harry looked up at her and smiled a little. "You're right. I don't want to lose our friendship, too."  
  
Hermione smiled back at him. "So are we going to put this behind us?"  
  
"Definitely," Harry said. "Come here." Harry wrapped both his arms around her and hugged her tight. Hermione laughed as she rested her head on his shoulder, feeling relieved that they're now okay and back to normal.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
Harry and Hermione pulled away from each other, both all smiles and saw Ginny standing there, grinning.  
  
"We're just celebrating a little," Hermione said. "We're good now."  
  
"Really? That's great," Ginny said happily. "We should all go out."  
  
"Let's," Harry agreed. "How about Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Sure," Hermione and Ginny chorused.  
  
"Ooh wait. I'll go tell Ron. I'll meet you guys in the main hall," Ginny said and hurriedly left. 


	7. Chapter 7

In Love  
  
Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley or any other character for that matter. The only thing I own is the plot.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"I'm really glad they're okay now," Ginny told Ron as they walked towards the Great Hall just a few feet behind Harry and Hermione, who were talking animatedly with each other. "It seemed like it was forever." Harry and Hermione had been okay for almost two weeks now.  
  
"Yeah," was the only thing Ron managed to say as he tried to burn a whole through Harry's head.  
  
Ginny stopped walking and faced her brother and grabbing his arm, ready to confront him again. "Ron, what's wrong this time? Is that same thing we talked about before still bothering you?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong," he answered flatly. "Can we continue walking now?"  
  
"No. Not until you admit that there's something wrong," she said stubbornly.  
  
"Ginny, nothing's wrong," Ron said insistently. "I'm fine. I'm just feeling really hungry, okay?"  
  
"It's Hermione, isn't it?" Ginny went on, ignoring him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked, but felt shaken deep inside.  
  
"Hermione," she repeated. "She's getting to you."  
  
"What do you mean she's getting to me?"  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
Ginny sighed. "Do you really want me to spell it out for you?" When Ron said nothing. "Fine. You're in love with her." Ron was stunned at Ginny's ability to be so straightforward. "See."  
  
"Are you hearing yourself, Gin?" Ron said, trying his best to be calm, but couldn't help but think when his sister became so smart. "You're talking about me falling in love with Hermione, my best friend."  
  
"Isn't that what I said?"  
  
"You're mad," he said, shaking his head. "I can't be in love with Hermione. It's not possible."  
  
Ginny studied him for a moment. "You know, it would have been better if you just plainly denied it. That would've been more believable." She shrugged at him then walked away, leaving Ron stunned.  
  
Ron couldn't believe that Ginny had figured everything out. How could she have done that? He was very careful with his words, especially with his actions. He didn't understand how she could have formulated the idea that he was in love with Hermione. Now what was he going to do?  
  
**  
  
"Argh!" Ron groaned as he felt someone jump on him so early in the morning. He opened his eyes and saw the blurry image of someone perched beside him on his bed. "Who's there?" he asked groggily.  
  
"Good morning to you, too!"  
  
Suddenly Ron felt wide awake. "Hermione?" he said, sitting up. "What are you doing here?"  
  
She shrugged with a giggle. "Ginny told me that you're oversleeping again and to wake you up. So here I am waking you up."  
  
Ron cursed Ginny silently. Just because she knew. "Hasn't anyone told you that anyone could oversleep on a Saturday?"  
  
"You've told me that. But you also said that you're coming to Hogsmeade with me," Hermione said knowingly with a warm smile. Ron looked back at her blankly. Did he promise that? "Don't you remember?" she repeated, her smile leaving her face.  
  
"Are you sure you're not just playing with me?"  
  
"Ron." She sighed. "I hate bringing this up again, now that everything's fine. But you did promise a date with me at Hogsmeade when Harry and I broke up. You said that you're going to be my substitute boyfriend."  
  
Now he remembered. Very clearly. "I didn't know you took that seriously. It was more of a joke, you know."  
  
"I know. But I don't really mind. Harry's off with Parvati and well."  
  
"I thought you were already okay with that."  
  
"I am. It's just - okay, I'm not. Harry and I are okay but I still feel bad that, you know. Please, Ron! I promise I won't nag at you or anything," she pleaded.  
  
Ron chuckled at this. "Okay, okay. I mean, it's not like I can do anything about it. I did promise you."  
  
Hermione squealed with happiness and hugged him, making him lie back on his bed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
  
"You're really heavy, Hermione. Has anyone told you that?" Hermione sat up and slapped his arm. "Ow! I was just kidding." He sat up again. "Well, I guess I'd better get ready for our date."  
  
Hermione grinned. "I really appreciate this, Ron."  
  
"Hey, it's no problem. I'm not doing anything anyway," he replied, standing up and stretching his arms.  
  
"Well, I'd better go. I'll see you at dinner." She got up. But before she turned to leave, she faced Ron, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled at him once more and left the room.  
  
And Ron just stood there, wondering if what had just happened happened.  
  
**  
  
"This is really ridiculous, Parvati," Harry said incredulously. Parvati was making him try on some clothes that matched the ones that she just bought.  
  
"It's so not ridiculous, Harry," Parvati replied knowingly. "If we're going to be a couple, we have to look every inch like one. Now, how about this?" She held up at pink checkered shirt that matched her pink checkered skirt.  
  
"What are you talking about? We are a couple," Harry argued. "This isn't really necessary."  
  
Parvati pouted as she put the shirt back on the rack. "Fine. Let's just go."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, held her hand and sighed silently. He never knew that having Parvati as a girlfriend would be this much work. "Come on, Parvati. Don't be upset," he said as they stepped out of the shop. He faced her and tilted her face to make her look at him.  
  
"I just want us to be really together, Harry," Parvati said meekly.  
  
"We are together," Harry assured her.  
  
"You keep on saying that. But sometimes I feel that you're not really with me."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
She shrugged. "Sometimes you seem so far away."  
  
"Tell you what, how 'bout we go to three broomsticks and have some butterbeer? Then we can do whatever you want - except dress me up," Harry said soothingly.  
  
Parvati's eyes lit up as she smiled. "Okay." Harry kissed her hand then they went to three broomsticks. Harry found a table by the window while Parvati went to get their drinks. (She insisted.) He sat down and watched people pass by. He looked at Parvati, who gave him a flying kiss. He pretended to catch it and grinned. She giggled and turned to Madam Rosmerta, who was preparing their drinks. Harry faced the window again and suddenly saw a flash of red hair. He craned his neck a little and saw that it was Ron. with Hermione. And they were holding each other's hands as they laughed. He felt something surge through him. He stood up and walked out of the store.  
  
**  
  
Hermione laughed freely as Ron told her another joke. She'd never felt this happy and comfortable with someone ever since she and Harry broke up. A couple of guys came up to her, asking her out, but she all turned them down, thinking that she could never feel the same way about anyone the way she felt with Harry. But then here she was in Hogsmeade on a pretend date with a pretend boyfriend, who happened to be her best friend.  
  
"It's good to hear you laughing so much," Ron told her truthfully.  
  
Hermione grinned at him. "Well you're the one who's making me laugh so much, so the credit's all yours."  
  
He squeezed her hand. He smiled inwardly. He never knew that being together with Hermione like this would be so perfect. even if it was only pretend. "So where does my beautiful girl want to go?"  
  
Hermione was startled for a moment then remembered that they were pretending. She smiled as she squeezed his hand back. "How about you decide?"  
  
Ron glanced around then looked at her. "Care for some butterbeer?"  
  
"Your treat?" she joked.  
  
"Of course. I would never let my princess pay for anything," he joked back half-heartedly. Hermione blushed and Ron grinned. "Why are you blushing?"  
  
"I am not blushing!" she said defensively. Ron grinned and shrugged. They walked towards the three broomsticks when suddenly, they saw Harry come out and approach them.  
  
"Hey!" Harry said brightly.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said, grinning. "I thought you and Parvati were going shopping?"  
  
"Yeah, we are. Just stopping by for a break," Harry replied.  
  
"Tired already?" Ron asked, chuckling.  
  
"You have no idea," Harry said, shaking his head. His attention immediately went to their clasped hands. "So. what are you both doing here?"  
  
"Oh. Ron and I are just walking around. We were actually just about to go in three broomsticks," Hermione said. "Then Ron's going to take me around some more."  
  
"Are you dating?" Harry asked bluntly. He couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other. Then Ron grinned. "Well, as a matter of fact, kinda." Hermione looked at Ron, wide eyed. 


	8. Chapter 8

In Love  
  
Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley or any other character for that matter. The only thing I own is the plot.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Kinda? What do you mean kinda?" Harry asked, somewhat urgently.  
  
"We're kind of going out," Ron repeated.  
  
Harry cleared his throat and looked away for a while. Hermione and Ron looked curiously at him, both wondering why he was reacting that way. Hermione looked at Ron, who looked back at her, managing a small smile and squeezing her hand.  
  
"Uh, Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked carefully.  
  
Harry looked at them. "Fine. I was just surprised."  
  
Hermione smiled. "But isn't it great? We can double date now."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said stiffly. "Well I'd better go back inside. Parvati's waiting for me." Without another word, he turned around and walked back in the three broomsticks.  
  
Hermione turned to Ron. "Why did you say that we're going out?" she said with urgency but she was smiling.  
  
Ron grinned at her. "Why did you say that thing about double dating?"  
  
"Well. because you said that we were going out in the first place," Hermione stammered.  
  
He grinned at her again, this time even wider. "And I didn't say that we were going out. I said kinda."  
  
Hermione blushed and became flustered. "Oh. Well, yeah. I knew that." She stopped blabbing when Ron placed her hand to his lips. She looked at him.  
  
"You're so pretty when you're flustered," Ron told her seriously, his eyes glinting with amusement. Hermione gulped silently and looked away, her heart beating fast. "Well," he continued lightly, "do you still want to go in three broomsticks?"  
  
Hermione glanced at the pub and saw Harry and Parvati seated by a window. She slowly shook her head. "Let's just go somewhere else." Ron nodded. "I want to be alone with you," she whispered.  
  
Ron looked at her because of this. He smiled at her and they began walking again.  
  
**  
  
"Harry, is something wrong?" Ginny asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry stalled, slowly looking at her.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh, Harry, you're exactly like Ron. Why can't people just accept the fact that they have a problem? You know something's wrong or you wouldn't be acting this way." She crossed her arms on her chest, waiting for Harry's reply.  
  
"I'm okay, Gin. Don't worry about me," he said finally.  
  
"Don't worry about you? Are you kidding me? Of course I'll worry about you because you're my friend. And. and because Parvati's been bugging me like hell," she added when she saw Parvati egging her on.  
  
Harry looked up at this. "What?"  
  
"Parvati's worried something's wrong," she answered, sighing. "And she's been asking me a lot of questions ever since you came back from Hogsmeade the other day. What happened?"  
  
"I'm just bothered by -."  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
Hermione had just walked in the common room, her hands linked with her brother's. And they were smiling very happily. Everyone, after seeing Hermione and Ron, immediately looked at Harry to see his reaction. Ginny slowly looked at Harry, then at Ron and Hermione, then back at Harry again. A sudden conclusion came to her. "Is this what you're on about?"  
  
"How do you feel about this, Ginny?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Well." she said, watching Hermione and Ron sit down in front of the fire, "It's all very. um, surprising, but okay."  
  
"It's okay with you?" Harry asked with disbelief.  
  
"Why wouldn't it be? For all I know they're just holding each other's hands and nothing more. We shouldn't just jump into conclusions, you know."  
  
"Ron said that they're kinda going out."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Would I have said so if I wasn't sure?"  
  
"No need to be all upset about it. Besides, you're happy with Parvati, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry turned around and left the common room without glancing at neither Ron or Hermione.  
  
Ginny watched him leave, clueless as to why his actions were that way. She shrugged and made her way to where Ron and Hermione were chatting. "Hey guys!" she greeted, sitting beside Hermione. "What's going on?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, a bit confused at her question. Ginny nodded towards their hands, which were still clasped with each other's. "Oh!" Hermione said with complete understanding. "Well." She looked at Ron.  
  
"I'm sure Harry told you," Ron said at once.  
  
"And are you telling me that it's true?" Ginny asked cautiously.  
  
"Is it really so hard to believe?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"It's just. surprising," Ginny said finally.  
  
"Well, we're not exactly going out," Hermione continued. "Ron and I just have an understanding." She gave Ron's hand a squeeze. Ron looked seriously at her.  
  
Ginny managed a small smile, realizing that it was her cue to go. "I'm happy for both of you. Good luck." With this, she trudged off to the girls' dormitories.  
  
"Hermione," Ron began.  
  
Hermione looked at up him and chuckled a little. "Why so serious?"  
  
"We have an understanding?"  
  
"Don't we?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
"What understanding?"  
  
Hermione withdrew her hand from Ron's grasp. "I. I thought you liked me?"  
  
"That doesn't constitute an understanding," he demanded.  
  
"Because you haven't heard the other part of the understanding."  
  
"What's the other part?"  
  
"Well." she began, twirling her hair. "It wouldn't be an understanding if I didn't feel the same way. right?" She slowly met his eyes.  
  
Ron began to smile. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
"I guess what I'm trying to say is that. Um, I." She looked down. "I. Uh."  
  
Ron tilted her face towards him, waiting expectantly. "Go on," he said, watching her with amusement.  
  
"I. I like you, too, Ron."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ron asked seriously.  
  
"Yes. I am," Hermione answered, feeling confused. Ron didn't say anything. He seemed to be thinking about things. "Ron, what's wrong? I mean, don't you want us to have an understanding?" He just continued looking at her, watching her face fall. He didn't know why he wasn't saying anything. This was what he had been waiting for his whole life and now that it was happening he wasn't doing anything. Hermione nodded in disappointed. "Okay. I. I understand." She slowly stood up and turned to go, but Ron stopped her by grabbing her wrist. She faced him again.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I think I made a mistake," she replied tentatively.  
  
"I don't think so," he said straightforwardly.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, confused. She couldn't understand what was going on with Ron. One moment, she felt like he did like her and one moment, he didn't.  
  
"I don't think you made a mistake," he repeated.  
  
"I don't understand you, Ron," she said, confusion clear on her voice.  
  
"Why don't you sit back down?" he said gently, releasing her wrist. Hermione sat back down, waiting for Ron to begin talking. She wanted to hear what he had to say, hoping that it wasn't bad news for the both of them. Ron cleared his throat and willed himself to relax. "Uh. I'm sorry for being passive on what you told me. It's just."  
  
"Ron, if you don't feel the same way just tell me!" Hermione said, getting frustrated. "I don't want any more discussions if nothing's going to happen."  
  
"No," Ron replied hurriedly. "That's just it, Hermione. I feel the same way. I've felt this way about you for a long time and -."  
  
"What?" she asked, shocked.  
  
"Yes, Hermione, I've lov - erm, liked you for a long time," he said, clearing his throat at his slip.  
  
Hermione carefully watched him, watching his movements and his eyes. She wanted to know if he was telling the truth. She decided to ignore his slip. "Is that so hard to say?"  
  
"Yes," he said after a long pause. "It is to me because. I don't know how you'd react."  
  
Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. "I like you, too, Ron. so much." She released him, resting her hands on his shoulders, still smiling.  
  
Ron was grinning at her, his ears red. He cleared his throat. "That's really nice to hear, you know. Never thought I'd ever hear you say that."  
  
"I like you a lot, Ron Weasley," Hermione repeated, making Ron turn redder. She giggled at this. "You know, you're so cute. I can't believe I hadn't noticed that before." Ron turned even redder, which Hermione didn't think was still possible, seeing how red he already was.  
  
"Erm, thanks," he replied meekly.  
  
Harry watched his two best friends hug each other. And felt bad about it. He couldn't believe that both of them would have the guts to get together after he and Hermione broke up. He couldn't believe Ron would pursue her and he couldn't believe Hermione would move on so quickly. He scowled at this, realizing that he had a girlfriend at once after Hermione broke up with him. "I'm such an asshole," he said to himself. 


	9. Chapter 9

In Love  
  
Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley or any other character for that matter. The only thing I own is the plot.  
  
"Hey, what's going on with you and my brother?" Ginny asked Hermione a two weeks later. She'd been seeing the two of them together all the time, holding each other's hand, around the school.  
  
"Oh. We're fine," Hermione replied with a genuine smile. She'd been really happy with the way things were going with her and Ron. It was so different from all the other relationships she's had. Ron really made her feel special and she had so much fun whenever she was with him. He makes her forget the world when they're together. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Ginny shrugged. "Nothing. Ron's been so happy these past weeks. What did you do? Even you, yourself, have transformed."  
  
Hermione giggled. "I know. It's just when I'm with Ron, I forget everything else. He makes me feel like we're the only two people existing when we're together."  
  
Ginny sighed, shaking her head. "Love makes people do crazy things." She walked away, not noticing that Hermione had stopped walking and stared at her.  
  
**  
  
"Herm, I was wondering if we could go to Hogsmeade this coming Saturday. You know, just us," Harry suggested.  
  
Hermione hadn't heard him. She was too busy thinking about what Ginny told her the other day. Love makes people do crazy things. Was she in love with Ron? She didn't think so, but then.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry called, waving his hand in front of her face. "Hermione! Hello!"  
  
"Oh!" Hermione said, realizing that she spaced out. "I'm sorry. What was it you were saying?"  
  
"I was saying that we should go to Hogsmeade on Saturday, just us," Harry repeated, hoping she'd say yes.  
  
"Oh, um, sure," she replied distractedly. "Listen, Harry, I have to go. I just realized that I left some of my things in the library."  
  
"You want me to walk you there?" Harry asked, pleased that Hermione had agreed to his offer.  
  
"No, it's fine," she said, smiling a little. "I'll just see you guys at dinner." She walked away towards the library, leaving Harry standing there pleased with himself.  
  
Hermione walked to the library aimlessly. She hadn't really forgotten anything there. She just wanted time alone to think things through; especially what Ginny had told her. Is it really possible that she had fallen in love with Ron in such a short time? Has she fallen in love with Ron? She found that she couldn't answer both questions. And found that she couldn't comprehend such questions still. Because how could she? Things were only just beginning.  
  
She still went to the library even if she really had no business there. Doing school work was certainly out of the question since she couldn't think of anything else except her situation with Ron. She got a book, just any book, from one of the shelves and sat down on one of the tables. She propped open the book and stared straight ahead.  
  
She didn't know how long she'd been staring or how long she'd been in the library. But she jumped when someone approached her and dropped a book on the table with a loud thump (to which Madame Pince glared at). She looked up and saw Parvati standing in front of her, looking all nervous.  
  
"Hey," Hermione began uncertainly.  
  
"Hi Hermione," Parvati replied, also uncertain. "Um, do you mind.?" She gestured on the seat in front of Hermione.  
  
"Oh. No, not at all," Hermione said, moving her stuff on the desk. "Go ahead."  
  
Parvati smiled gratefully and sat down. "Thank you! I just had to sit somewhere else. Lavender's been unbearable lately."  
  
Hermione chuckled a little. "Well, she's such a talker at times."  
  
Silence.  
  
"What are you studying?" Parvati asked nicely.  
  
"Oh. Um." Hermione closed the book shut and took a look at the title. 10 magickal ways to stay beautiful. Parvati giggled and Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Well. I just got this book out of one of the shelves when I got here. I was looking for something to distract me."  
  
"From what?" Parvati asked curiously.  
  
"Um. things," Hermione said.  
  
Silence again.  
  
"Uh, Hermione, I never really got the chance to apologize to you for what happened," Parvati said cautiously. "And. well, I feel bad about what happened."  
  
Hermione smiled nicely. "Parvati, that's been a long time ago. I've forgotten about that."  
  
"I know. But. I just really wanted to apologize." Parvati tucked a strand of her beautiful dark her behind her ear.  
  
"Well, thank you for that. But, honestly, there's no need for apologies anymore. That's all in the past," Hermione said truthfully. "So. how are you and Harry?"  
  
"We're okay," Parvati replied, sighing. "Sometimes. sometimes I think that he's not with me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, we're together, but his mind is somewhere else. I don't know why I think this, but. he seems so far away sometimes."  
  
"Did you tell him about it?" Hermione asked, wondering what's going on with Harry this time.  
  
"Yes. And he said that he's just busy with things," Parvati answered. "Do you think he's telling the truth?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Give him the benefit of the doubt, Parvati. Who knows? He's probably busy. Quidditch is all he ever talks about lately, so maybe that's the reason."  
  
"I hate Quidditch," Parvati said, crossing her arms on her chest.  
  
Hermione smiled. "You'll have to learn to appreciate it, at the very least. It's one of Harry's loves."  
  
Parvati studied Hermione for a while then said, "I don't know why I'm saying this, but I think Harry was really stupid to have let you go. You know everything about him."  
  
"He's my best friend, Parvati," Hermione reasoned.  
  
"Yes, but. You've made him so happy when you guys were together. I don't know why I. why we." Parvati sighed.  
  
"It's in the past. I've let that go," Hermione said. "I'm happy with my life right now." She smiled wistfully.  
  
"Yeah. I heard," Parvati said, changing the subject. "What's up with you and Ron?" She giggled. "I heard you guys are so in love."  
  
Well, aren't we back where we started. Hermione shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "Um. hehe I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean?" Parvati asked, confused.  
  
"Well. we've just been going out for two weeks and we've never talked about. love."  
  
"Yeah? But. aren't you happy with him?"  
  
"I am. I am, don't get me wrong. It's just. love's such a powerful feeling and it's not that easy. It's a beautiful thing but it's scary and. it should be handled with great care."  
  
"You're scared, aren't you?" Parvati asked frankly.  
  
"Wh - what?" Hermione said, taken a back.  
  
"You're scared of falling in love again," Parvati rephrased. "Because you're afraid of getting hurt."  
  
"I." Hermione never thought that that might be the reason she was so surprised of what Ginny said.  
  
"Hermione, I don't know if I'm the right person to tell you this, but I'm gonna say it anyway. Loving is a big risk, everyone knows that. Sure, you'll get hurt, you'll get heartbroken. But how will you learn to love if you don't get brokenhearted once in a while?" Parvati said expertly.  
  
"I guess you're right. Maybe I'm just scared," Hermione admitted. 


	10. Chapter 10

In Love  
  
Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley or any other character for that matter. The only thing I own is the plot.

Well, isn't that something, Hermione thought as she walked to her class the next day. Learning about love and its risks certainly weren't something she thought she'd learn from Parvati. How Ironic. She smile a little at the conversation that they had about a week ago.

She had realized that she was afraid of getting hurt. After the whole ordeal with Harry, who wouldn't? But she didn't want to be afraid. Ron made her feel so happy and so alive that she didn't want to hold back on any feelings that she may have with him. She cared about him too much to make him feel short on their relationship.

She just walked in on her first class when Ron approached her with a big smile on his face and some flowers. "Good morning," he said, handing her the flowers and giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Ron," Hermione said, smiling widely. "This is so sweet. Thank you." She leaned forward and gave him a small hug. "What's the occasion?"

"It's our third week," Ron replied, shrugging. "I just thought you'd like something special because of it." He smiled. Hermione smiled appreciatively, thinking of how much Ron really cared about her and her happiness. "And I was also thinking that maybe we could go to Hogsmeade this weekend," he added, shrugging once again. "To just celebrate or something. That is if you want to."

"Of course, of course," she said, walking to her seat and placing her stuff on her table. "I'd really like that." She faced him, stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she whispered something in his ear, "You're the sweetest guy ever."

Ron turned red as Hermione planted her feet back on the ground. He grinned like some loony cartoon, held her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it. "You deserve all the sweetness in the world."

"Is this some new soap opera or something? What's with all the drama and mushiness? Please," Draco Malfoy suddenly said. "Kids, there are better places to express such... such _things_."

Ron's head turned towards Malfoy, his eyes turning into slits. "Watch it, Malfoy."

"Or you'll what, Weasley?" Draco retorted.

"All right, all right," Professor Vector suddenly said, entering the classroom. "Today we're going to learn something new. Turn your books to page..."

Harry didn't talk to Hermione until the afternoon that day. After their public display of affection that morning in class, he felt like throwing up and avoiding them. But then he had to remind her of their date in Hogsmeade, which wasn't exactly a _date _date.

"Hey Hermione," Harry called to her as she was walking down the hall. She stopped walking and turned around.

"Harry, hi," she said as he approached her. "I haven't seen you all morning."

"Uh, I was feeling kinda sick so I decided to stay in the hospital wing for a while," he lied.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked, concerned. "Maybe you should rest more."

"No, no. I'm fine. I'm all better," he said, smiling a little. "So, listen, I just wanted to remind you of our outing on the weekend." Hermione looked at him blankly. "You promised to go to Hogsmeade with me," he reminded her.

"Oh I did?" she said, surprised. "I'm sorry. I must've forgotten. I have a lot of things on my mind. Did I say this weekend, on Saturday?"

"Yeah," Harry said, nodding. He was already feeling the rejection coming but didn't want to show it. "You're not busy, right?"

"Uh..." she said, hesitating. Then she hurriedly made up her mind on just telling Ron that she was going with Harry. "No, I'm not. I'll go with you. Is something wrong? I mean, do you and Parvati have a problem?"

"Uh... kinda," Harry lied, feeling worse by the minute. "Some problems."

"Oh okay," she said, smiling comfortingly. "We'll go to Hogsmeade."

He grinned. "Thanks, Hermione!" Then he was off.

"Ron," Hermione began as she approached him. She had been waiting for him all evening because he had quidditch practice.

"Hey," Ron said, smiling widely.

"I... I have to tell you something," she said quietly. She really wanted to go with Ron to Hogsmeade for the weekend and she was afraid that he would get made when she tells him that they can't go.

"What is it?" he asked, feeling concerned. "Is everything okay?" They sat down on the couch.

"Yes, it is," she told him with a small smile. "It's just... I... we can't go to Hogsmeade this weekend. I just remembered that I had plans."

"Oh," Ron said, nodding, "okay. That's fine. We'll go next time." He smiled at her. "Is this what you're worried about?"

"Well, I figured you wanted to go and..." Hermione trailed away, shrugging in uncertainty.

"Hermione, I'm not going to get mad at you just because you realized you had plans," he said, putting an arm around her and chuckling a little. "It's perfectly fine. We'll go next time."

She smiled back at him. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I get so worried."

"So where are you going?"

"To Hogsmeade. Harry asked me the other day and –."

"Whoa, wait a minute. Harry?" Ron asked, holding up a hand to stop her from talking. He looked at her intently.

"Yeah," Hermione answered slowly. "Ron, I –." But he stood up and began pacing in front of her, running a hand through his hair. "Ron, we're going as friends," she told him reasonably. "And he did ask me first, it's just... I forgot about it."

"It's okay," he said, stopping from pacing around and taking a deep breath. "It's okay." Hermione stood up and faced him.

"Harry's still my best friend. He's our best friend. So this is okay... right?" she asked him, asking for assurance.

Ron took another deep breath and nodded his head, assuring her. "Right." He sat down again. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm just –."

Hermione sat beside him and shushed him. "I understand," she said with an inward smile. She knew Ron felt jealous and she felt a bit happy because of it. She knew that Ron really cared about her. "You have nothing to worry about."


End file.
